Attack of the plot bunnies
by Renee.Sarah
Summary: I have a lot of ideas, this is me writing them to get them leave me alone while I focus on completing my other stories I don't own Naruto, nor any other published content
1. Just a dream

_Thinking about her_

Watching Sakura from the back of a formation. This team will be my chance.

 _Thinking about me_

If I could show what I could be. What I would do for them

Thinking about us

Me, Sakura, and Sasuke could be great. This would be a chance for me to have important people. People that wouldn't look at me with empty eyes.

 _Opened my eyes_

I didn't think I would have to go so far, for a memory of oaths made with pain

 _It was just a dream_

Sasuke left, where we not enough? Sakura still chasing after his shadow. Hell, so am I. Just chasing a phantom

 _Drive on back down that road_

How many times will I have to chase down my teammate? How many times will I have to see these tears Sakura cries when I don't bring him back.

 _Will she come back_

Sakura's asking for missions in Tea, and I follow. I am just hoping for her to look back at me. Just once so I know I am actually part of what she's chasing. Will she look back at me?

 _No one knows_

Where is the bloody teme? We've been through so many countries and I haven't seen him. No one knows where he is.

 _I realize_

He doesn't need this team. She doesn't need it either. She just wants him. Not us. I wasn't needed

 _Yeah, it was only just a dream_

It never was a team.


	2. Hamlet moments

What have I done to have an Entire Village hating me

 **To be, or not to be, that is the question:**

It's something I wonder, alone at an apartment.

No-one is ever here to ask Why

 **Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer**

 **The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune** ,

Is This really what I want? Walking down the street half the time they curse my name

How can I get people to Look at me for me if I can't even stand their looks when they don't care?

 **Or to take arms against a sea of troubles**

Why haven't I ever done Something to make them back of? To make them realize just how easy it would be to be exactly what they name me?

 **And by opposing end them. To die—to sleep,**

But if I ever did that, would I still be me? Would I still be Uzumaki Naruto, number 1 prankster? Or would I just be the demon they claim.

And if I became that, would I ever be me again?

 **No more; and by a sleep to say we end**

 **The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks**

Is it even worth it to try for them? It would be so much easier to just not get up in the morning. To just stay asleep.

 **That flesh is heir to: 'tis a consummation**

 **Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;**

After my birthday is especially hard. Just opening that door, it's agony sometimes.

 **To sleep, perchance to dream—ay, there's the rub:**

But if I did just sleep, I would have them walk me fears through my head anyway. They've done it all before.

 **For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,**

I am not sure I would survive having this as a constant dream, and waking up to more of the nightmare.

 **When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,**

Even so, sometimes on bad days, I wonder. It would be so much easier after all

 **Must give us pause—there's the respect**

But I doubt any would try to wake me up

 **That makes calamity of so long life.**

And I refuse to go so quietly that none know my name.

 **Thus conscience does make cowards of us all,**

 **And thus the native hue of resolution**

 **Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,**

 **And enterprises of great pitch and moment**

 **With this regard their currents turn awry**

 **And lose the name of action**

Time to be about. The sun has risen. Another day comes.


	3. Natural

Will you hold the line?

The order to keep the Uchiha from starting a civil war.  
For "the Good of the Leaf."

Like we were not part of it anyway.

When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me  
In this house of mine?

"There's no hope left for this pathetic clan."  
I didn't kill him, you did.

But you can't see that  
Can you?

Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me  
Will the stars align?  
Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?

Talking to them even as their blood is on these hands.

"Take care of Sasuke"  
I promise.

'Cause this house of mine stands strong

That's the price you pay

"The sensation from killing your comrade is indescribably, isn't it, Itachi?"

I hated it.

Leave behind your heartache, cast away  
Just another product of today

"If you as much as touch Sasuke, I will pass classified Village intel to every enemy nation"

Because threats seem to be the only thing that work with you  
And it's all I have left to protect him.

Rather be the hunter than the prey  
And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a

Natural

"You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."

I hope you can understand when it's all over.

A beating heart of stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this world

"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me."

Maybe this way, you will live.

Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold

 _"What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain somebody."_

Yeah, you're a natural

Will somebody  
Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and  
What's happenin'?  
Lookin' through the glass find the wrong within the past knowin'  
We are the youth

" _Just to kill you, I've … I've survived"_

Oh, foolish little brother.  
You aren't ready yet

Cut until it bleeds, not a world without the peace, facing  
A bit of the truth, the truth

That's the price you pay

"The shinobi world of ours is ruled by hatred and hatred alone"

That is what has destroyed us.

Leave behind your heartache, cast away  
Just another product of today  
Rather be the hunter than the prey

" _I've decided on revenge. That's always been my purpose of living"_

And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a

Natural  
A beating heart of stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this world

 _"I will change those laughs to screams and wails"_

Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural

"Sorry, Sasuke… this is it."

Finally.

Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading  
Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it  
I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear  
Gonna make it  
I'm gonna make it

Natural

" _When I kill everyone in Konoha"_

A beating heart of stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this world  
Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural

Natural  
Yeah, you're a natural

 _"The foolish sputtering of those who don't know hatred._

 _If anyone who criticizes my way of life were to come forward, I'd turn around and kill every single one of their loved ones_

 _, so that they too can grasp what it's like… to experience this hatred of mine."_

 _They will remember you brother._

 _After all you did, and all we bled._

 _It's only just._

* * *

SONG NOT MINE

Natural-imagine dragons

Random thought came up about the transition from Itachi being this stone cold being & Sasuke trying so hard to be human... To Itachi being the human one and Sasuke being the killer of known throughout the Nations.


End file.
